


Highlighter

by TheFanficMaster



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Math, Studying, they're just skirting around each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Kyou helps Tohru with a math problem.





	Highlighter

“You're doing this all wrong.” Kyou tapped his pencil against Tohru's paper, not even bothering to wait for her to finish the problem before erasing it.

“Eh?!” She jumped, waving her arms in the air. “I'm sorry--”

“Weren't you paying attention today?” Kyou sighed and rubbed his forehead, turning around and digging for another piece of paper. “You're using yesterday's equation. We have a test on Monday, so you need to start using the right one now.”

“R-Right!” Tohru sat back down next to him, more determined than ever to do a better job. Kyou smirked and set the paper in front of her before reaching over and copying the problem. “So you can practice without ruining your page,” he explained, doodling the formula in the top margin. Then, he slipped his highlighter between his fingers and tapped it against the table as he used the other to write out the steps to the problem.

She watched, transfixed, as he highlighted each step for her, carefully explaining each problem. Others may call Kyou an idiot to rile him up, but he most certainly was not one. He probably had the least trouble of the class when it came to things like this—he just didn't advertise it often.

And his notes were always so organized and neat—Tohru glanced over to the papers stacked in a pile next to Kyou's arm. The steps to the equation were all clearly outlined, little arrows pointing to where they would need to be used with neat little notes in the margins and highlighted reminders for himself. Tohru had seen his notes for other classes too and they looked much the same. He had folders that were organized by class and never failed to study his notes.

Kyou was a really good student. There was a lot she could learn from him. It wasn't that Tohru was a bad one, no far from it, she worked really hard...but she wasn't the most organized student in the class—it just wasn't in her personality to be. She tended to forget things or get lost in what the teacher was saying and not write all of it down—oh if it weren't for Yuki she would have been in trouble with finals last year!

“You know,” Tohru finally said after he finished writing the steps to solve the problem, smiling brightly at him. “You're really great! I could never be organized like this!” Cleaning was one thing—notes was another!

Kyou's cheeks went pink as he bristled and turned away. “Yeah well,” He rubbed the back of his head. “It just makes things easier. But don't worry, if you're not organized you can just ask me for help.”

“Really...?” She tilted her head, leaning in closer, large eyes blinking at him with curiosity. Why was he leaning away from her? Why was he flushed? Did he have a fever?

She was reaching her hand up to check when he unexpectedly caught her wrist in his fingers. She gasped and met his eyes, which flashed with...something she couldn't figure out.

Why was he looking at her like that? And what did it mean?

Slowly, he let her hand fall to the desk and turned back around, clearing his throat. “A-Anyway, you should try to solve the problem...”

“O-Oh, right...” For some reason, she felt completely flustered. It wasn't the first time he had looked at her like that, with an intensity that took her breath away...

But it was the first time she began to question it. And that was the beginning of it all.

The highlighter sat on the desk, forgotten as Tohru worked on the problem, sneaking little glances at Kyou as she went.

And on Monday, she passed her test with flying colors, meeting his hand in a high-five as she jumped up and down and thanked him for tutoring her.

Uo crossed her arms over her chest as Saki came to stand by her desk.

“They're looking a little chummy lately, aren't they?”

Saki watched them, her voice quiet. “--Their waves are unusually calm when they're around each other.”

“I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on it, then.”


End file.
